


Charcharodon

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The first time Link surrenders himself to Sidon, things go differently than expected.





	Charcharodon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is totally unrealistic; please don’t try this at home.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Link come as Sidon asks him to: in his new outfit from the far-off Gerudo lands, the one with fabric so thin that Sidon can almost see straight through it. The knee-length shorts ride low down Link’s hips, a tiny stretch of turquoise fabric pulled taut across his breast, hiding little else and bearing the long, lithe lines of his stomach. A veil covers his mouth, and the back of his soft hair is similarly draped, almost like a Zora’s tail. But Link is so much _more_ than just another Zora citizen, and Sidon very much appreciates the unusual peek of skin. Almost every time a Hylian’s come within their domain, it’s in a full swaddle of thick, bulky clothes. This unencumbered view of Link’s slender form is a rare and special treat.

Sidon’s already salivating over it, and he looks down at Link in both longing and appreciation. Then he coughs and asks again, “Are you sure you wish to do this...? I can be quite... vigorous...”

Link only nods. His peach cheeks have blushed pinker; a look that Sidon knows means embarrassment or, if Sidon’s lucky, _arousal_. Link’s blue eyes have dilated darker than usual, lashes half lowered. He takes a step towards Sidon, his arms behind his back and his hips jutting forward. He looks strangely _innocent_ for someone so exposed, but Sidon knows otherwise.

Sidon insists, “I do not wish to harm you or to damage our friendship in any way... You are a great hero, Link; you hardly need to submit to _anyone_...”

Link takes the final step closer, putting them foot-to-foot, Link’s sparse slippers tucked between his fins. Link has to crane his neck back to peer up, and the new angle lets Sidon see the silhouette of his nipples tenting his top. Sidon hopes Link isn’t cold. 

Link slowly bends his knees, slinking down to them, and Sidon quickly snaps too life, grabbing Link’s forearms and hauling him up again. It fills him with pride to have such a hero bow to him, but in this public setting, embarrassment rolls in just as quickly. He’s sure his people are already well aware of his unrelenting crush on their beloved saviour, and the last thing he needs is rumours of how he consummates such fascination. Link lets Sidon tug him to his feet, and before another word can be said, Sidon turns towards the stairs and takes Link with him. Link follows, having to hurry to keep up with Sidon’s longer strides. At the top, Sidon can’t meet the eyes of his guards. He diverts behind them, around the throne room, through a hidden door in the arching columns, and takes Link into his private chambers. Link says nothing as he’s ushered into the circular room, filled in the center with a clear, round pool.

Sunlight still twists through the iridescent walls, showing no shadows of the outside, but most of the light comes from the luminescent gems strung about the ceiling. The water reflects their glow, highlight Link from both top and bottom. He looks around Sidon’s chambers with wide eyes, while Sidon ogles him in return. 

Truly alone, though no one outside would’ve dared to stop him, Sidon takes Link’s slender shoulders in his hands. He bends over Link, pulling Link towards him, and asks one final time, “Will you truly be _mine_?”

Link catches his gaze, holds it, and nods. Sidon’s breath hitches. He’s wanted to _posses_ Link ever since Sidon first saw him. Then, it was mostly lust. Then admiration. Now, he wants to prove that he’s worthy, that he has the strength to subdue the ultimate of champions, and, more importantly, he wants to keep Link here, _safe_.

He knows he can’t do all that, but he’ll take what he can have of Link for the few hours Link will spare him. He asks, “May I...?” And before he’s even finished, Link’s nodding again. Link would give him permission for anything, he thinks—Link’s so _trusting_ , even after all he’s been through. Sidon’s honoured.

Sidon slides his hands behind Link’s elegantly pointed ears. He caresses the supple shells, enjoying the subtle shiver that runs through Link’s body. Link’s lashes flutter, his face leaning into Sidon’s touch. Sidon’s thumbs trace the inner workings of Link’s lobes, and then he moves to find the golden clasps that hold the veil around Link’s face. Hooked over his nose, it hides his plush mouth. There’s something strangely _sensual_ about it, the mystery and the forbidden view, but Link makes so little noise as it is, and Sidon wants nothing to muffle what remains. So he unhooks the clasps and pulls the veil away—Link lets it fall. 

Sidon absently places it on a counter behind him. He has a few belongings in various jars and tables about the room, but none of it compares to the treasure before him. Link’s pink lips are slightly parted, just as full and enticing as Sidon remembers them. Sidon takes a moment just to indulge the view, and then he removes the remaining fabric over Link’s hair, and he takes the little tie out last. He runs his greedy fingers through Link’s sunshine yellow hair, and Link’s breath quickens for it, eyes falling closed. He makes a needy noise, keen, almost like a _moan_ , and it goes straight to Sidon’s crotch. Sidon leaves Link’s blue earrings and nothing else on Link’s head; he wants to see it all.

He bends down, cupping Link’s chin to lift it, and brushes his mouth over Link’s. Link whines deliciously, delicate fingers rising to spread along Sidon’s broader shoulders. Sidon presses into the touch and gives Link’s mouth more pressure, though he’s careful to restrain himself; he doesn’t want to cut Link with his teeth. Instead, he runs his tongue along Link’s lips, then pushes at the middle, and Link obediently opens for him, sucking him inside.

Sidon fills Link as much as he dares, heady off the heat and pressure of it. Link whines louder, stretching wider, until there’s just no more room, and Sidon is licking the back of Link’s throat. Link quivers in his grasp and experimentally starts to suckle on his tongue. It’s Sidon’s turn to moan. He’s pecked Link before, but only briefly, never like _this_ , and he’s glad to finally change that. He’s glad that Link seems content to go as far as Sidon will take him. 

Sidon wants to take Link _everywhere_. He begrudgingly withdraws from Link’s exquisite mouth just so he can see the rest of the view. He runs his hands down Link’s cheeks, thumbs catching along Link’s hung open mouth, down Link’s pale throat, along his collarbone, and finally over the rise of his chest. Link arches forward into him, and it’s all Sidon can do not to throw Link right into the pool and ravage him right there.

Instead, Sidon restrains himself. He comes to the bottom of the thin tube that barely covers Link’s breast, and he starts to push it up, half expecting Link to protest.

Link doesn’t. His fingers curl into Sidon’s pecs, but he makes no move at all to stop Sidon. So Sidon keeps going, rolling up what little there is, until the fabric forms a scrunched rope that bares the rest of him for Sidon’s hungry gaze. Link’s rosy nipples, already lightly pebbled, look particularly succulent in the low light of Sidon’s private room. Link glances away, heavily blushing again, though Sidon can’t guess why; Link has nothing to be ashamed of. Sidon breathes reverently, “You’re _beautiful_.”

A shy smile dawns on Link’s fair lips. He keeps his gaze averted, but he looks happier. Sidon’s ecstatic. He runs his palms across Link’s breasts, not quite as flat as he expected, just ever so slightly sloped, soft and tender and delightful to squeeze. Link cries out when Sidon first kneads him, and Sidon does it again, savouring the sound. Link trembles in his grip while he plays with Link’s chest, First rubbing, then cupping, then pausing to tweak each erect nipple. Sidon pinches one in each hand and gives them a light tug, wondering vaguely if Hylians ever pierce these like how Link pierced his ears. It would make more sense here, because then Sidon could string a chain through them and pull Link around by it. The more he toys with Link’s nipples, the brighter Link’s chest flushes, the harder he breathes and the more he whimpers. Sidon wishes Link just lived with him; he thinks he could do this every night and never once get tired of Link’s wanton chest thrusting lewdly into his touch.

He only shifts his hands away when he’s ready to use his mouth. Then he descends to scrape the dull sides of his teeth down Link’s middle, stopping midway to divert to one nipple. He isn’t cruel enough to catch it in his teeth but does rolls his tongue around it. Link gasps, bucking forward, and Sidon grabs his hip to hold him still. Link’s tiny body trembles in his grasp. Sidon flattens his tongue over one nipple and grinds hard into it, then laps over to the other side to lick the other senseless. Link’s helpless noises have become an erotic melody. Sidon doesn’t ever want it to end. 

But Sidon’s fully aroused, and his cocks have emerged somewhere along the line, straining in the air between them. Both shafts are fully engorged, fully hard, at just the thought of Link’s body. He knows he won’t be able to put them inside his little lover, but he still wouldn’t choose any other to lie with. He figures that at least they can rut together and experience that joy. Need drives him on, finally dropping from Link’s chest to hook two thumbs in the hem of Link’s pants. Sidon purrs, “If you don’t stop me...” But Link cuts him off with a ragged moan. It’s clear that Link was never asking for his restraint. 

Infinitely grateful, Sidon pushes Link’s pants down the jut of his hips, right down the beginnings of his thighs. It reveals a small patch of short golden hairs and a slit below, pink and shivering. Sidon ducks one hand to rub over it, flattening against the moist lips. Link is confusingly wet, as though he’s just come from the pool, but his pants were dry. Sidon wonders if Link’s cocks have begin to come before even emerging. Sidon had hoped he’d find Link already aroused.

But he thinks he can get Link there. Link certainly _looks_ turned on, and he breathes with effort, flushed across his cheeks, dreamy-eyed, lips kiss-swollen and still parted. Sidon cups Link harder between his legs and starts to rub, grinding into his slit. Sidon drags the heel of his palm against the opening and lets his nails lightly tickle the pliant area below. Link shakes and cries out again, grabbing at Sidon’s biceps to steady himself. Sidon works Link’s body with every skill he’s ever learned, and Link grows steadily wetter in his hand, but no shafts poke out—he can’t even feel their indent inside. The closest is a little nub near the top of Link’s lips that makes Link moan loudly whenever Sidon flicks it. 

When it’s gone on long enough for Sidon to mount in worry, he stops, drawing his hand away. Link looks up at him with a desperate, helpless sort of look, brows drawn together. Sidon asks, “Are you not... do you not wish to do this?”

Link tilts his head. His expression is completely uncomprehending, so Sidon licks his lips and tries to explain, “When a Zora is aroused, their cocks draw out. I’ve been told that Hylians only have one shaft, which I only half believed, but you...” Link suddenly shakes his head, and Sidon falters, trying, “You have none...” Link nods, then drops one hand to grab Sidon’s wrist.

He hesitates, then sheepishly guides it back between his legs. His lashes flutter when Sidon presses his palm obligingly back against Link, though he was the one that had intended to be in control. With a new thought, Sidon tries, “You are the other end, then... the hole, if you will...” Link nods, pressing harder against Sidon’s knuckles, and Sidon holds in a breath, realizing what he’s feeling—an empty channel. One that, possibly, if he were very, very careful...

He asks, slow and almost unbelieving, “I could... could I _enter_ you...?” Link nods fervently, though Sidon fears that if he tried to stuff his cocks in Link’s little body, Link would break. 

It explains why Link’s wet, he thinks. It would ease the way. Link’s _soaking_ , and he leans against Sidon’s chest like he’s already wrecked, boneless and ready. Sidon wonders if it would be easier or harder for Link to try this in the water.

Link’s a creature of land, and for him, Sidon pushes Link smoothly to the floor. Link obediently crumples, all but falling to his knees. He’s shaking so hard that it’s a wonder he was able to stand as long as he did. Sidon pushes Link even farther, guiding him until he lays flat against the tile. It probably isn’t comfortable, but Sidon doesn’t think he’ll be long—he can’t last much longer. Link lies where Sidon puts him, legs spreading open, hips stuttering and bucking into the air. His fingers curl into his palms, hands to either side of his face, arms bent and lying flat. If he were a Zora, and he still submitted as he agreed to today, Sidon would cover him in bites, mar his pretty skin and irreparably mark him as _Sidon’s_ , brand him with the imprint of Sidon’s jaw. As Link is a fragile Hylian, Sidon holds his teeth in check and uses only his tongue to descent and lave over Link’s body. He kisses Link’s cheek, sucks at link’s throat, laps over Link’s chest again and flicks each nipple. Then he traces down Link’s stomach, loving the way Link rises into him, and he reaches Link’s entrance, which seems to wink open at him, as eager as the rest of Link.

He places a gentle kiss over it, and Link’s hand shoots down to hold his crest, Link’s hips jerking into him. Chuckling fondly, Sidon pulls away. He finds he likes the taste of Link’s juices, but he resists licking the rest of it up—Link will need that lubrication. 

Link looks hazily up at him as he wipes his mouth off on the back of one hand. He asks, making absolutely sure, “Would you really like me to try...?” Link’s nodding wildly before he’s even finished. He insists, “I’m _very_ large, even for my kind, and you’re so very small...” Link whines, spreading his legs wider, thighs completely open, displaying everything. Sidon loses himself for a moment, just stuck staring, then shakes himself out again and adds, “You must promise to stop me if I hurt you.” Link nods weakly and lifts both arms, reaching for Sidon’s body. Sidon lowers down for him. Link takes hold of Sidon’s shoulders, and Sidon returns his hand to Link’s entrance, massaging it again. 

This time, he rubs his finger carefully down the middle, until he manages to squirm between the lips and into a deeper hole. Link cries out at the breach, and Sidon stills, hyper-aware of his claws and careful of the angle. He holds down Link’s hips with the other hand and slowly thrusts inwards, twisting the entire way to open Link as much as he can.

Link writhes, pants, and all but pleads, while Sidon fingers him mercilessly. It’ll be necessary to fit more, and Sidon uses two, then three fingers to scissor Link open, stretching him to his limits and eyeing every little detail of the process. Link’s soft insides are rendered purple in the blue lighting; Sidon holds Link’s entrance as wide as he can to stare down it. Link whines loudly and tosses against the ground, hissing when Sidon’s fingers withdraw, then gasping when the head of Sidon’s first cock nudges at his entrance. Sidon guides his bulbous tip into the damp slit, dragging once along the outside just to prolong it. He wants Link to have time to get comfortable, though he’s sure this couldn’t ever be comfortable. He wants to try. He wants it to work. He wants _Link_...

He presses his cock forward, and Link _screams_ Link tosses his head back, entire body arcing, while Sidon eases his engorged shaft into Link’s tight channel. It’s _so_ tight. Even with how much Sidon worked it, he can barely fit inside. It’s searing hot and pulses all around him, shuddering and clenching. He goes slowly, only making little bits of progress, but he keeps going, because when he tries to stop, Link tries to push himself on. Link’s _amazing_. Sidon impales him bit by bit and bends over him, blankets him, and scatters adoring kisses across his face. Link’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat and still tastes _delicious_. 

After a slew of pushing, Sidon finally makes it to the end. He keeps trying to feed Link more, until he realizes that he’s filled Link to capacity, and his entire cock’s housed inside Link’s perfect body. He doesn’t know how it’s even possible. He thinks he can see the indent of himself along Link’s front. Link looks like he’s at the brink of consciousness. 

Sidon moans, “ _Link_... you wonderful, gorgeous creature...” He doesn’t have the words. He wants to praise Link all day long, but he’s too dizzy from sheer _pleasure_. Yet the words seem to stir Link back to life.

Completely stuffed full of cock, Link unsteadily shifts onto his side. His hands fall from Sidon’s shoulders, instead bracing himself against the ground. He’s trembling so violently that his movements almost look pained. His entire body’s flushed. He lifts one of his legs, having to keep both spread wide to accommodate Sidon’s cock, and he bends that leg over the first, lying properly, completely on his side, still utterly impaled. His Gerudo pants have fallen to his knee, the one free leg having completely slipped out of it in order to move. Then he reaches back, hand clutching his own ass. Link squeezes one cheek, pulling it up, and Sidon stares in rapt fascination as Link pries his ass cheeks apart.

His index finger pokes towards his asshole—a tiny, pink, puckered ring of muscles that Sidon hadn’t even thought of. That’s another piece of anatomy similar to his people, but it’s hardly made to house cocks. At least, not cocks from species twice the size. But Link pulls at his hole as best he can, and Sidon asks in awe, “You... you want me to... fill you there as well...?” He can hardly even say it. It couldn’t be true. But Link nods. He’s become unable to meet Sidon’s eyes; it looks like he can hardly keep focus. When Sidon doesn’t move right away, Link bites his bottom lip and reaches farther, trying to hold his ass open more, showing off his hole. It’s even tinier than the entrance at his front, and it isn’t dribbling its own juices. But Link’s other opening is wet enough that it’s slicked along his crack, and Sidon has an easy time smearing some of that clear liquid over to the other hole. Link moans when he does, hand pulling away.

Link curls up against the tile like bracing himself, hips awkwardly bent to keep his ass on display, whilst his front is still pinned to Sidon’s crotch. Sidon _knows_ he shouldn’t take advantage of Link’s lust addled brain, but he’s just as far gone and can’t help himself. He presses his thumb against Link’s asshole, loving the force it takes to poke inside. Link groans brokenly at it but seems unable to do any more. Sidon pistons in and out, then switches to another finger, gathers more of Link’s juices, and makes an effort to open Link wider.

It’s an effort not to come. He holds himself back by honing in on his task, knowing the payoff will be better later; he’s never had _both_ inside anyone before, only ever taken turns. He wasn’t going to fuck Link consecutively with both cocks; he knew Link would deserve a rest between. Now Link rests while he can, fluctuating dully around Sidon’s cock and hopefully getting used to it. Sidon occasionally reaches over to dip his hand into the pool and add to the liquid he uses to open up Link’s ass. He thinks he can feel the indent of himself already inside the other channel. But he opens Link anyway, carefully and meticulously. This time, Link doesn’t buck into him, is too spent, and just lies there and takes it. 

Then, finally, Sidon thinks he won’t get Link’s hole stretched any wider, and he sits up again, taking his other cock in hand. 

He guides it to Link’s rim and pushes until he pops inside; Link makes a choked sob and curls into himself. Sidon instantly stills, but Link only whines louder at that and starts to squirm. Sidon murmurs, “Hush, I will take you...” and proceeds. 

He makes his way inside as carefully as he did the first time, though the angle’s difficult with one already seated. He doesn’t dare pull out yet; he doesn’t want to jar Link any more than he has to. He stretches Link completely, beyond all limits, going deeper and deeper, until it seems Link’s entire torso must be taken up with his cock. He’s glad he removed Link’s sorry excuse for a top; he loves the way Link’s chest struggles, rising and falling high and rapid, struggling for air. Link pants desperately, a tiny bit of saliva trickling out his lips, and he seems too lost to wipe it away. But he moans when Sidon’s in, and Sidon circles his hips gently, rubbing Link’s walls, hoping it feels at least a little good for Link. 

It feels _amazing_ for him. He’s never experienced such mind-numbing pleasure before. It’s almost too much. It’s sheer ecstasy. Completely sheathed in Link’s body, Sidon savours the burn until he thinks he might go mad. 

Then he withdraws, only to thrust inside again, both cocks rushing to fill both of Link’s holes. Link shrieks, scrabbling at the floor, and his body tenses with it, but that clenching only makes him tighter, better. Sidon moans his own pleasure and repeats the process.  
He wants to be gentle, wants to _make love_ their first time, but he just _can’t_ , not buried deep in Link’s exquisite body in two places. He pounds inside at a brutal, merciless pace, slamming Link into the tile. One hand clamps down on Link’s arm, pinning it in place, and the other he uses to brace himself, making sure he doesn’t completely crush Link when he bears down. He curls his body over Link’s and opens his mouth wide around Link’s shoulder, trembling with the effort of not biting down. He just grazes Link instead. The hand along Link’s arm slides up Link’s shoulder, down onto Link’s chest, and splays across both breasts, rubbing back and forth to tease Link’s nipples. His tongue curls along Link’s neck and strays up Link’s chin, kissing Link everywhere. When he dives into Link’s mouth, Link seems too weak to kiss him back but still opens for him. He claws at Link, kisses Link, rubs Link, and fucks Link with everything he has. The air fills with the sick squelching noises and slapping of skin-on-skin. Link’s round ass is a pleasure to barrel into. It’s all he can do not to slap it. It’s already pink enough. Link’s front channel is still drenched, and the back quickly soaks itself on Sidon’s precum. Link’s body practically seals in around him, trying desperately to be smaller; it’s the most intense feeling he’s ever felt. Link is _amazing_.

Link is beautiful. Link is the living embodiment of sex. He screams himself hoarse quickly and is left to sob instead, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He trembles but takes it, looking even more overwhelmed then Sidon. Sidon tries to make his appreciation felt. Sidon pours all his ardour into his cock. Sidon fucks Link over and over, barreling right to the end. 

He doesn’t want it to stop. But of course he needs to. He’s already farther than he ever thought he could be. When he comes, it’s with a torrential roar, and a rush of pleasure strong enough to nearly knock him out. His vision blurs, mind almost leaving his body—he loses sense of weight and proportion and time. He’s dizzy, reeling, swimming in rapture. He fills Link with wave after wave of seed, pumping it all in. Link’s the best thing that ever happened to him.

Link’s still there when Sidon slowly comes back to reality. Sidon’s hips putter out, senses gradually ebbing back in. He becomes aware that they’re sitting in a puddle, Link’s body unable to hold all the seed that Sidon pounded into it. It coats Link’s thighs and ass, streaming down one cheek and splattered around the other. Staring at it, at the flecks and stains and the sheer stretch of Link’s entrances around his cocks, could almost get him hard again. Except that he’s just spent himself more than he ever has. And it took everything out of him. He can feel his shafts incrementally receding, and he stays inside while it happens, watching Link’s body tighten around him as much as it can. He’s half surprised to find Link’s eyes still open.

Link, clinging to consciousness despite looking completely wrecked, shifts his tired legs. When Sidon finally pulls out, Link winces and whines, and twin streams pour out of him, adding to the growing puddle. It takes Sidon a second to think to ask, “How do I finish you off...?”

Link gives a broken, raspy little laugh. Sidon asks, wondering, “You already came...?” Link lifts his hand as though unable to move the rest of the arm, and holds up three fingers. Sidon struggles to understand, then asks in awe, “ _Three times_?” Link nods, head lolling back against the tile. He’s smiling giddily, which gives Sidon tremendous relief to have not broken him. 

When he opens his arms, Sidon crawls right over and lowers into them. He holds Link tenderly, and Link nuzzles into him, sighing happily. Sidon murmurs, “I’ll clean you off in the pool...”

Link makes a pleased noise but no more. Sidon leaves it, enjoying Link’s embrace and his own afterglow, until he realizes that Link’s gone limp. Then he pulls up to see that Link’s fallen asleep. He more than earned it.

Sidon places a kiss over his lips. Then Sidon scoops Link up into his arms for a softer place to rest, and he cradles Link tenderly against him while sleep comes to claim him too.


End file.
